


with hands twice-tied

by quackingfish



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femslash February, Light BDSM, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Lalna could just imagine what Nano looked like right at that moment, the way she would always, always grin as she batted Lalna’s hands out of the way to cover her body in affection, how wide her eyes probably were and the way always she let her mouth hang open just a little.<br/>She didn’t look, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with hands twice-tied

**Author's Note:**

> Title from How's It Going To Be- Gerard Way  
> ft. trans girl Lalna and cis girl Nano  
> cw: light & switchy bdsm, mention of subspace

“So,” Lalna leant back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. “Now you’ve gotten me naked…”

Nano smirked at her, settling between Lalna’s legs, her hands gripping Lalna’s thighs. “Yeah? You want something?”

Lalna shook her head, sinking back into the pillows. “God, Nano.” 

“Shut up, you,” Nano muttered, and Lalna reached up to cover Nano’s hand with her own, rubbing her thumb over Nano’s fingers. She sighed softly when Nano leaned forwards, kissing Lalna’s stomach.

Okay, so that was how it was going to be. Lalna craned her neck to glance at Nano, letting out a heavy breath when she looked up at her, grinned, and slid her hands up Lalna’s thighs and along her hips. 

The sound of Nano’s hands, roughened with callouses from her work, brushing against the softness of Lalna’s skin was almost meditative, her skin prickling when Nano started mouthing softly at her belly, slowly easing up her body. 

Lalna’s breathing steadied, and there were Nano’s hands again, dipping around her sides, up to her ribs and then back down, stopping at her hips. She shifted position slowly, only the dip of the bed and the rustling of sheets giving her away, and started licking up her chest, her hands rubbing soft circles into her skin. 

God, Lalna could just imagine what Nano looked like right at that moment, the way she would always, always grin as she batted Lalna’s hands out of the way to cover her body in affection, how wide her eyes probably were and the way always she let her mouth hang open just a little. 

She didn’t look, though. 

She had the first time Nano had done this, after that long discussion about boundaries and sex and the things Lalna only had to explain to the cis people she’d dated. Boy, that conversation had  so  been worth it. She’d sank into subspace so quickly, and came soon after, and  god , the way Nano had held her, wrapped herself around Lalna so completely, despite their size difference- it made Lalna never want to give her up.

And Lalna was sinking this time too, slower but with more surety, throwing her arm over her face as she sighed, shifting slightly and then waiting for Nano to resettle over her. And, okay, she really  was over her, balancing on her knees as she dragged her mouth across Lalna’s chest, just below her tits. 

That was one of the best things about Nano- she knew just how much Lalna loved having her touch her boobs, but always made her wait, teasing to the very end. (She was so grateful to her parents for, apparently giving her the right genes so that when she put on weight, some of it went to her chest.  So grateful.)

Nano shifted again, fumbling with something on their side-table, judging by the quiet curse and the thud that followed. She came back with a kiss to the underside of Lalna’s jaw before sinking back down her body, pressing the lid of a pen against her belly before uncapping it.

Okay, that made sense. Lalna nodded minutely, her hand rubbing at her neck as she relaxed again, focusing on the quiet  swish of the marker on her skin. Nano liked writing on her and drawing pictures across her skin, and, judging by her tattoos, she liked doing that to herself, too. Lalna liked that she knew that about Nano. Or, more simply, she liked  Nano .

Lalna- Lalna felt like she was floating. It was great, how easily Nano could do this to her. She’d had some awful experiences in the kink scene, but Nano-

Nano made her feel so safe, took care of her so well, and their dynamic had such a beautiful balance, and  god , she just couldn’t help letting her whole world fill with how well Nano cared for her, the love and- the fucking  reverence that she poured into things like this.

She was dimly aware of Nano switching from writing on her to playing with her boobs, licking across one of her nipples and earning a soft moan. 

“You’re so great,” Nano mumbled, into Lalna’s chest, and then she shifted forwards, balancing her weight on one hand while she kept squeezing one of Lalna’s boobs. 

Lalna hummed, lifting her arm off her face and tilting her face up for a kiss. And  god , what a kiss it was, starting slow and languid before taking on an edge of heat that Lalna felt low in her belly. 

“Want me to fuck you?” Nano kept her voice quiet, now practically petting her chest. 

“Please,” Lalna’s voice was raw, and she eased her eyes open just in time to catch Nano’s smile, fucking  radiant , as usual. 

Nano took her time, petting her thighs and laughing softly when Lalna spread her legs further, tipping her hips up towards Nano with a quiet grumble.

She sped up, after that, but still took her time working her fingers into Lalna, twisting and curling them inside her until she couldn’t help but moan. 

Lalna had cracked a joke when Nano had put the harness on earlier, before Lalna had even gotten naked, but she was thankful for it now, impossibly glad that she didn’t have to wait around for Nano to get all the buckles perfect and the straps tucked away.

Nano tapped on her hip as she pulled back to stroke lube over her cock, (purple, because Nano thought she was hilarious) and Lalna rolled over quickly, managing not to get her legs  too  badly tangled with Nano’s in the process. 

She crossed her arms and rubbed her face against the pillow, her moan muffled by it when Nano squeezed her ass and then pushed in. 

God . That  never got old. 

Nano curled around her, kissing her spine as she thrust in deeper, dragging an even louder moan out of Lalna. 

Lalna shifted, one arm flying down to clutch at Nano’s wrist where she was holding herself up, Nano’s terrifyingly impressive upper body strength coming in handy, as usual. Her grip was enough to urge Nano on, and she snapped her hips into Lalna again, gasping but keeping the pace slow, but not too gentle. 

“ God-”  Lalna’s back arched and she gasped, her fist clenching when Nano worked in deeper than before. Nano was  so fucking good at this.

The kisses that Nano was leaving on her back got sloppier as she sped up, gripping her shoulder to pull Lalna closer for a second, and Lalna gripped her arm tighter, letting her nails bite into her skin for just a second, choking out a laugh when Nano gasped and groaned. 

Of course, her laugh only turned into another moan when Nano drove into her again, shifting her angle and forcing Lalna to spread her legs wider. 

She wanted to swear and tell her to fuck her harder, but getting words out was impossible, especially with the way Nano was fucking her, the occasional brush of her hair or her chest against Lalna’s back.

Lalna dug her nails in again, both of them gasping helplessly, and Lalna knew she was close, could  feel it, could feel the way Nano was driving her impossibly closer, forcing more and more moans out of her mouth. 

Nano thrusted in a few more times, and then Lalna was  gone , gripping Nano’s arm tightly as she came, groaning her name. Nano pulled out while Lalna was still panting through the aftershocks, and her limbs still felt fuzzy when she rolled over and pulled Nano onto her lap.

“ God , you’re amazing,” She said, helping Nano’s frantic fingers take the harness off so she could swipe her fingers across her, focusing on her clit until she moaned. “C’mere, yeah, come on,” 

Lalna grabbed her hips, sliding down the bed under her until Nano moaned and straddled her face, gripping Lalna’s hair as she craned her neck and licked at her.

The noises Nano made as she rode Lalna’s tongue were fucking  incredible, and she tightened her hold on her hips, working her tongue inside her and grinning when she got louder, using her grip on Lalna’s hair to guide her tongue. 

After a second, though, she started sounding more frustrated, and Lalna knew she was close, just needed something to tip her over the edge, so she pulled her down, raking her nails down Nano’s thighs and sucking on her clit until she came. 

She helped Nano ease back onto the bed, sliding her hands up her back and pulling a blanket over them both as Nano curled up against her side. 

Lalna almost forgot to check what Nano had drawn on her until Nano giggled and rubbed her thumb across the lines of purple ink. After a second of tilting her head to get the angle right, she grinned at Nano and kissed her quickly. 

“God dammit, Nano,” She laughed, looping their hands together. Nano had drawn a heart across her chest and written both their names in it, along with a little smiley face. Fuck, Lalna really,  really liked her.


End file.
